Take Me Away
by stevieebabe
Summary: He took everything and anything I’ve ever had. But he only took half of my heart. Maybe that’s why it had hurt so much. I’ve never heard of anybody living with just half a heart before. *Rated 'M' for suicide* Written for Take Me Away by Avril Lavigne.


**Take Me Away**

**By Rosie Hale(once Stevie Cullen)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or anything associated with the subject. I own this story.**

**This story is rated 'M' for language and suicide attempts and successes.**

**OCC and AH.**

**Inspiration: _Take Me Away by Avril Lavigne_  
**

* * *

_I cannot find a way to describe it  
It's there inside  
All I do is hide  
I wish that it would just go away  
What would you do  
You do if you knew  
What would you do_

_All the pain  
I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what  
Was never said  
Back and forth  
Inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable come and take me away_

_I feel like I am all alone  
All by myself I need to get around this  
My words are cold  
I don't want them to hurt you  
If I show you  
I don't think you'd understand  
'Cause no one understands_

_All the pain  
I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what  
Was never said  
Back and forth  
Inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable come and take me away_

_I'm going nowhere on and on and  
I'm getting nowhere on and on and on  
I'm going nowhere on and on and off and on and off and on_

_All the pain  
I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what  
Was never said  
Back and forth  
Inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable come and take me away_

_  
Take me away  
Break me away  
Take me away_

_

* * *

_

This is it. My life story.

1. Born in Forks Washington on September 13 1989.

2. Named Isabella Marie Swan.

3. Moved to Phoenix Arizona.

4. Started school.

5. Attended mother's second wedding.

6. Moved back to Forks Washington.

7. Met and fell in love with Edward Cullen.

8. Left in the woods by Edward Cullen.

9. Found by Sam Uley.

10. Attempted suicide.

*Present*

Now I'm standing at the cliffs in La Push. And I'm going to do what I meant to do a long time ago.

I'm going to jump into the rocky waters below, that were currently being distantly clouded by a hurricane, and never surface.

The first time I attempted this, my best friend Jacob Black saved me. He just thought that I was trying to get into extreme sports.

But I think he knew the truth.

When Edward left me, he took me.

He took everything and anything I've ever had.

But he only took half of my heart.

Maybe that's why it had hurt so much.

I've never heard of anybody living with just half a heart before.

So I took a step forward.

I lost the love of my life.

Nobody would ever want somebody as broken as me.

Not even Mike.

And that's sad.

I took another step.

A rock fell and tumbled down into the killer waves.

The hurricane had arrived.

But that only added fire to my fuel.

I thought about how happy he must be.

Not tied down from the burden of a needy and clingy girlfriend.

Well maybe in his case, fling.

He's probably with Tanya now.

Another step I decided to take.

Getting closer to ending this blinding pain.

He's able to do stuff with her.

I _wanted_ to stay a virgin until my wedding night.

But he didn't.

He wanted to take our relationship to the next level.

And Tanya's a slut.

Kind of an easy target for sexually deprived teenage boys.

I'm not even that pretty.

No wonder we were only together for 8 months, 10 days, 24 minutes, and 13 seconds.

14.

15...

God.

I have no life without him.

So I jumped.

And now I'm falling.

I can see Jake.

He's with Sam and Quil.

They're running around, stripping.

Trying to decide whether or not to jump into a hurricane to save me.

And then I saw _his _car.

With bronze in the driver's window.

And suddenly I regetted it.

Everything.

Because he was here.

Swimming in the water now.

The water that I just drowned in.

But still, I meant it.

Everything.

I'm glad, in a way, that I did it.

Because he just would have left again.

And so I'm glad this is how I choose to die.

* * *

**Reviews and comments make me smile!! (:**

**This is my first 1 Shot, but the next one I write _will_ be a lemon.  
**

* * *


End file.
